Ihre Liebe: A Valentines Story
by animefreak5483
Summary: Not your average VDay eva fic After a school date auction Shinji tags along on Asuka's date, just for safety reasons, right? OneShot


_Not your average Valentine's Day evangelion fic- Shinji tags along on Asuka's date, just for safety reasons, right? Hits on dark subjects- but have no fear it ends happy. One-Shot_

_God, I love Evangelion. My first anime experience, well, my second really- but that was soooooo long ago. Just decided to finally get around and write a story… hope you enjoy._

_PS- according to my (rusty) German the title translates to "Your Love," although it could also be interpreted like "Their Love." Either way, it works. _

* * *

Ihre Liebe: A Valentines Story

* * *

"You did WHAT?" The voice of the German transfer student once again rang through the hallways and rooms of the school building. Many didn't even flinch anymore when the hallways rumbled with her fury, since it was so common place. However, today was not that kind of day. Today's outburst at lunch was different from the normal Asuka attack. 

Shinji looked up immediately to see who was on the receiving end of his roommate and co-worker's anger this time. He silently thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't looming over him at the present moment. For once, neither he, nor his two friends were the 'cause' of her latest outburst. And judging by the tone and loudness of her voice, this was going to be a big terror attack.

Looking over to the girl that occupied most of his thoughts, what he saw surprised him. Asuka was not yelling at any of her usual victims, instead, her best and arguably her only sincere friend was on the firing line.

'Hikari? Why her? She never gets yelled at by Asuka... what happened?' Shinji wondered as he shut his book and debated if he should go over there and save the class rep. Just as he was going to get up, a hand stopped him.

"Think about it real hard Shinji... I like Hikari, you that... but is she worth dealing with the red demon when she's THAT pissed off?" Kensuke asked as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the panic and rage Asuka was in at the moment.

"But, Hikari looks like she's about to cry. I think that Asuka went too far this time." Shinji replied worriedly.

"Hey, Demon! Why don't you back off the class rep a little?" Came the voice of the only student that would stand up to the German girl and like getting her angry.

All eyes when to the back of the classroom. There sitting at his regular desk, feet on the top of the desk, reclining in his chair, the cool exterior of Touji Suzuhara came as the only voice of defiance.

"Hey Shinji, is your woman here having that time of the month again? Didn't you say she already had that last week?" Touji's words caused a hush come across the classroom. Not to mention the complete and full on blush that covered Shinji's face. The girls of the classroom also blushed with embarrassment. "I mean, do all German's have that time of the month EVERY week?" The young man just didn't know when to stop. The boys in the class chuckled and talked among themselves about the temper of the red head in class.

Shinji, after overcoming his shock and embarrassment look over to see Asuka. Instead of the instant hatred he expected, the look of near tears greeted him. It was only for an instant, and then the rage overcame everything else.

Leaving Hikari there, Asuka stormed over to where Touji sat. Shinji couldn't help but shudder as she passed him swiftly. And then in a blur of red hair and blue from her uniform, Shinji saw once again the agility and prowess that he had seen so many times on the battlefield.

Touji's desk was kicked out from under his feet, before his feet even hit the ground; Asuka's hand was pulling Touji up by his collar. After that... well let's just say the boys who were laughing before all winced in a collective slice of pain that Touji met.

Shinji didn't even see Asuka leave the room, everything was a blur. He never tired of seeing her astound people. No one thought she could move that fast. Poor Touji didn't see it coming.

Kensuke was quickly at his friend's side to comfort the aching boy.

"Speak to me Touji..."

"She kicked... me in... the most manliest parts...that... bi..."

"Stop it!" Came a trembling voice from the front of the classroom. The three boys all looked to see the class rep in tears. "I said stop it... she had every right to be mad at me. And what you said was horrible... just awful Suzuhara."

"What did you tell her to make her yell at you; I mean she's never yelled at you." Shinji asked partly wanting to help, the other part of him wanted to know what to expect upon his arrival at home.

"I can't tell you in front of them... I feel bad enough about it already." She said wiping away tears and trying to collect herself. Kensuke helped Touji to the nurse's office for some ice. While there, they got a lecture on running through the halls. Falling down stairs could be very dangerous.wink wink For the sake of Touji's reputation, and to not cause any more trouble the story was made up, and no teacher ever knew what caused the class disruption that lunch period.

Shinji was worried. The class had reassembled and the teacher was already into the usual Second Impact lecture and Asuka's seat was still vacant. Comments from Touji, no matter what he said, hardly had an effect on her like the ones today. And it wasn't like Asuka to take anything that Touji said seriously- they hated each other and were constantly at each other's throats. Shinji didn't understand what had set Asuka off like that.

As Shinji pondered the reactions and the complex emotions that Asuka caused within him, a message screen opened up on his desk computer.

"Meet me near the supply closet after school." Came a message from the class rep.

"What's going on with you and Asuka?" Shinji replied.

"Just meet me there, please."

Shinji, of course assured her that he would meet her. However he was still uneasy about the lack of his biggest pain in life at the moment. Asuka could be very difficult at times. Violent and foul mouthed as well; however, there was another side to Asuka's usually over proud self. She had a caring side to her- true Shinji hadn't experienced that too many times, but there was just something to Asuka that intrigued him. He often figured it was her spirit- she was never afraid to speak her mind, stick up for a friend, and do her best at work and everything else in her life.

Nearly half way through class the door slid open and Asuka quietly stepped inside the room. The teacher hardly looked up from his lecture slide, motioning for Asuka to take her seat, she did just that.

Shinji looked over at the red head and tried to figure out her mood. The surprising thing was that to everyone else, they would see cool and collected Asuka. However, Shinji knew her all too well. There was obviously something wrong.

The popping up of another message screen caught his eye and he looked away from the red haired girl.

Blushing at the message, Shinji hadn't noticed he had been staring at her. He sighed a little at the tone of Asuka's message- "What do YOU want?" would have been asked in that annoyed tone of hers.

Ah yes, just another day at school...

* * *

Class seemed to drag on, even after Asuka returned. Touji and Kensuke quickly made an exit out of the classroom and were a little disappointed when Shinji told them he wasn't going to be accompanying them to the arcade. 

True to his word, Shinji was at the supply cabinet after class, waiting for Hikari to come.

The light brown haired girl seemed extra timid today as she approached him.

"Shinji-kun, I'm sorry I called you over here."

"Don't worry about. So... do I want to know what all that was about at lunch?"

"Um... well. It's Valentines Day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I figured it might have to do with that..."Shinji said trying to remember how he was going to hide from all the weird girls wanting his attention. Just because he was an EVA pilot, there was a certain group that never really left him alone on holidays like these.

"And, you know how our class is helping sponsor that Valentine's Day Date auction for the community rebuilding fund... well... I... you see... I signed Asuka up to the one of the dates we auction off... I didn't really ask her if it was ok, because the committee needed some girls that would most likely be high end bids..."

"That explains a lot I guess." Shinji replied. There were several things Shinji found out about Asuka during her uncommon talkative times. After hearing her talk after all her blind dates Hikari set her up on, was that she hated being judged by her appearance. Many guys thought she was a piece of meat, something they could claim and conquer. Shinji knew all to well that there wasn't a man alive that could claim or conquer Asuka, unless she wanted it.

But this auction would put her up on stage and have lots of gawking men bidding on her for a date. Asuka would not be happy to do this. For some reason Shinji had often tried to figure out the usually strong girl's mind. When it came to men and the thought of them using her- she couldn't stand it. He was clearly not a threat to her in anyway- thus they got along rather well considering. Shinji sighed. She saw him as a push over and nothing else. Just a scrawny quiet boy... nothing that she would ever want to be anything more than just co-workers and acquaintances with… were they even friends now?

"So I need you to win her if you can Shinji... please? I've got 4,500 yen I can give you, other than that please, please, try and be the highest bidder. She'll hate me forever if one sleazy upperclassman gets to go on a date with her."

"WHAT? You want me... to... go on a date with Asuka?"

"Sh! Keep it down. You don't really have to go on a date with her- just win the bidding war, so she doesn't have to go on a date with someone else." Hikari begged him putting her palms together and 'onegai'-ing him.

"I'll try." Shinji sighed. Asuka would kill him if he won the date. But the thing that made Shinji's heart flutter a bit was she would go on the date and act nice to him, for appearance sake. Asuka was that kind of person. No matter how much she disliked the mission- she would do it, if only for her pride. That and to spite anyone she could.

* * *

After talking with Hikari, Shinji returned to the classroom to find Asuka doing her part in the room cleaning activity. Shinji picked up the broom and began sweeping. 

"You didn't think you could ditch your duties today? Good. I wasn't going to clean this place by myself."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I had to talk to Hi... someone quickly after class."

"Oh, Third Child's got a girlfriend?" Asuka's tone was mocking him, but Shinji didn't let that bother him too much anymore. Besides, Asuka's full heart wasn't into making fun of him. He could tell her mind was somewhere else- the auction tomorrow... that was what was bothering her.

"You know it'll be alright."

"What will?"

"The... um... the auction tomorrow."

"Hikari told you didn't she?" Asuka sighed and then continued cleaning the blackboards.

"It's for a good cause... and well Rei is doing it too, I think." Hikari had mentioned Rei's name in the list. He could see Rei not really caring if she participated or not, but it was strange that the other EVA pilot would volunteer.

"Wonder girl is what?"

"Yeah, Hikari mentioned the list of girls that signed up. I guess she got Rei to join in as well."

"Now I have to do it..." Asuka whined. "There's no way I'll let her out bid me! I, Asuka Langley Sohryu will be the highest priced date in this school!" Shinji was glad to hear her confidence and competitive drive back, but it was just something about Asuka when she was like this that scared him... and his pocket book.

'I better get some cash tonight...'

They finished their cleaning duties in no time and soon the two children began their walk home. Shinji made a quick stop at the convenience store to 'stock up' on some items. Giving Asuka a small list, he made a dash for the cash machine.

After that, they were home. Asuka had sunk back to her semi-depressed self by the time they arrived home. Misato didn't even get to ask her 'how was your day' before Asuka went to her room and shut the door.

"Bad day huh?" She asked Shinji as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah. It wasn't your normal day..." Shinji sighed.

"So, you going to tell me about it?" Misato asked as she chugged some of her beer.

"You're going to get drunk again before dinner, aren't you?" Shinji asked in a not so surprised tone.

"So, what happened?" She changed the subject like she always did.

"Our school is doing this Valentine's Day date auction thing tomorrow." Shinji began. "And the class representative needed a few girls from our class. She told Asuka that she had volunteered her for the auction, along with Rei and a few other girls."

"Ouch." Misato cringed at hearing the story. "And no one was sent to the hospital after she found out?"

"Well, I don't think Touji will be able to use the bathroom for a while, after what she did to him for his comments."

"That girl, at least I don't have to worry about her not being able to protect herself." Misato said as she slammed down her first empty beer can on the table.

"Well, yeah, but she doesn't seem to like being bid on... I mean, she always complains about guys being perverts and 'having one thing' on their minds... I..."

"Does my little Shinji have a little crush he wants to talk about?" Shinji blushed and continued to prepare dinner. Chopping vegetables and boiling water on the stove kept him occupied and not knowing what to say next to his guardian.

"No, it's just that she gets a lot of attention from the guys at school. And it's not always the... the..."

"Right kind of attention?" Misato finished for him.

"Yeah. And I can't help but be..."

"Worried about our resident volcano? Ah, Shinji, I knew you liked her. So, are you going to bid on her tomorrow then?"

"No, I mean, yes... I mean can you keep it down?" Shinji blushed and quickly looked down at his soup. After a sigh he decided to continue. "Hikari asked me to help out and bid on Asuka so that she wouldn't have to go on a date with some weird guy... but I kind of want to..."

"Ah Shinji that's so cute." A now obviously drunk Misato spoke out in a loud burst. Beer number two, three and most of four gone…

"SHHH!" Shinji reminded her as he looked up at his dark haired 'adopted' mother figure.

"Oh, right... sorry. Sorry." She giggled. "So what are you going to do?"

Shinji looked at her in disbelief. One minute she was drunk off her ass, the next, she was actually conversing like a normal person.

"Well, I have some money, so hopefully it will be enough... she is pretty popular and afterwards she won't want to go on a date with me. I mean she would, because she would feel she had too..."

"Ah, poor little Shinji." Misato teased after her continued drinking. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you as much as she lets on... in fact, I think you two have made great progress getting along together."

"I don't know..."Shinji replied.

"Hey, is the food ready or what?" Asuka asked as she entered the room. "Mein Gott Misato, you're drinking already? Dicht old hag."

"Did you just call me a drunk old hag?" Misato asked with aloud voice.

"Did you even need to ask if you knew what I called you? So is dinner ready? And please tell me it's not ALL Japanese again." Asuka whined again.

"Well, it's sort of a mix tonight." Shinji told her before the family sat down to their meal.

The night went by mostly the same as usual. Instead of Asuka complaining while they watched TV, she was in her room digging through her clothes. Every once and a while she would step outside her room, and run to the bathroom only to huff in the mirrors. Misato would be asked for her opinion and then Asuka would snarl and go back into her room.

"Just how many outfits is she going to try on till she finds one she likes." Shinji asked as he turned off the TV.

"It's a girl thing Shinji, but maybe you should tell her which one you like best."

"I... I don't know anything about fashion."

"But you're a guy, no matter what she tells you. Just tell her what you like on her."

"None of these are working..."Asuka said as she came out of her room one more time. This time she was in her bathrobe.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. By the way, why not get Shinji's opinion of some of your outfits? Get a guy's perspective."

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I guess I have to be at school early tomorrow."

The two watched as Asuka went to the bathroom.

"See Shinji, she didn't even insult you. I think that's progress. So how much do I need to spot you?"

* * *

The next day at school the student body, or what was left of it after all the Eva attacks, was a buzz with excitement. The stage was set up in the school yard for the young ladies to walk on from back stage. 

The class reps from all the classes were running around with last minute details and fixes. Shinji was hopeful that he could ask Hikari a few more questions before the whole even began.

"Hey Shinji! Over here!" Kensuke and a still limping Touji caught Shinji's attention. "What are you doing over there?"

"I was looking for the class rep. I needed to talk to her about something..."

"So you hear the news?" Kensuke asked.

"What… news?"

"The Ayanami and the red demon are in this thing." Touji huffed. "I hope no one bids on that bimbo."

"Ah come on Touji, you know that's not going to happen. Once guys found out she was going to be in this the demand for her photos went up twice the number what they normally sell. And the ATMs in the two mile radius have been nearly drained of money. I went to get some money for lunch today, but the machine was down..." Kensuke informed both his friends.

"Shit." Shinji muttered as he put his hand over his wallet in his back pocket. Hikari had given him 4500 yen, Misato loaned him another 3500, and then what he could spare from savings... that left him with a little over 10,000 yen.

"What's wrong Shinji? You look worried... hey you're not thinking of bidding on a girl are you?" Touji asked looking at Shinji up close. His suspicions were confirmed with the blush. "I knew it!"

"So who is it? Tell us!" Kensuke was all excited for his friend. "Just don't tell me it's Rei, 'cause I want to take her out myself."

"W...what? You like Rei? Really?" Shinji smiled a little surprised at the revelation.

"Shut up it's starting." Another student yelled at the three as the crowd began to assemble and the instructions were given out.

* * *

Behind the stage that was set up, the mass of volunteer dates were prepping for their big moment to shine. 

Looking back at herself in the mirror, Asuka tried to get herself ready for this event. True it was a good cause, and she did feel a little responsible for some on the damage that had happened when the Evas fought the angel- she would never admit to it, but she did. Then again, she did risk herself everyday for these people- she didn't owe them this date auction.

"Pilot Sohryu, I was asked to tell you that the opening curtain will commence in five minutes, however your scheduled time will not be for until another thirty minutes have elapsed." Rei said as she entered the bathroom where Asuka was touching up her makeup.

"Is that what you are wearing?" Asuka asked as she looked at the first child.

"Why would I not wear my school uniform to a school function?"

"Was ist mit diesen Leuten falsch?" Asuka muttered as she looked at Rei once more. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the blue haired, red eyed girl. "You know, you aren't going to get a date wearing that..."

"Why would I want to get a date? What is unacceptable about my clothing?"

"Ok, I'll put this in simple terms for you. Think of this as a mission. You need to present yourself to those guys out there. You need to be graceful, elegant and cute... not cold, cold and more cold." Asuka tried to explain it by adding that she would fail the mission if she wasn't able to adapt.

The two girls didn't get along. That was nothing new. However, Asuka couldn't let anyone be fed to those perverts and not be prepared. They would laugh at her, that would be awful... even the emotionless Wonder girl might be hurt. So she decided on a course of action.

"Here. Let me help. And if you tell anyone I helped you, I'll deny it."

"Understood." Rei replied as she allowed the other girl to help her to prepare for their debut.

* * *

"So none of the girls so far are the ones for our little Shinji-kun?" Touji mocked. 

"Well what about you? Aren't you going to bid on anyone?" Shinji asked changing the topic.

"He can't bid on anyone. The class rep isn't allowed to be in the mix. However, he can still ask her out on a date for afterwards." Kensuke was grinning at seeing Touji squirm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Touji growled trying to keep what was left of his pride intact.

"It's been a remarkable auction so far people. We have raised nearly three-fourths of what we need to complete our planned rebuilding projects. Now let's get on with the final three classes. To start the end of the show we have the ladies from class 2-A. Here's class rep Hikari to introduce the three lucky ladies."

"Thank you all on behalf of class 2-A. Our first volunteer is Rei Ayanami."

Shinji and most of the school was silent as the quiet and mysterious blue haired Eva pilot came on stage. The dress she wore was something that no one expected Rei Ayanami would own, let alone wear to this kind of thing.

The light blue dress went down to her knees where it ruffled out a little. The dress was sleeveless and was held up by a piece attached to a choker at her neck. Darker tights and cute shoes all added to the ensemble, leaving a stunning girl on stage.

"Let's begin the bidding!"

Behind stage Asuka secretly watched her creation get several boys to bid for her. She couldn't help but laugh at the way Rei tried to copy her sultry walk. The two girls had done a quick run through of how to pose and walk once on stage. There was only so much a girl could do with someone like Rei.

However, Asuka was rather proud. What surprised her was that one of the stooges was fighting for the highest bid. 'Ah the idiots deserve each other.' She thought as the auction ended with Kensuke beating out a guy from another class level.

Asuka decided that it was now time to let every thing out. Taking off her cardigan once the second girl from her class finished, Asuka knew she was up.

"And the last girl from class 2-A, Miss Asuka Langley Sohryu." Hikari announced.

There was a brief moment of silence where many people, including Shinji, believed that Asuka wouldn't show. And then, in true Asuka style, they were all left with their mouths wide open.

If Rei's transformation shocked and awed the crowd, Asuka blew them all away.

Pushing the curtains to the side, Asuka stuck a pose like a movie star before entering the stage. She smiled seductively and then strutted her stuff to the center of the stage.

Every guy's mouth started watering. Asuka looked like a goddess. There on stage in a form fitting knee length Chinese dress stood a smiling Asuka. The red silk molded to her frame and the two slits going high up her thighs and high red heel shoes only added to her appeal.

The bidding started out high. Shinji was worried from the get go, but when Asuka started blowing kisses and acting all 'girlie' like, the bidding increased at a maddening pace.

It was now or never for Shinji Ikari.

"5,000 YEN!" He shouted out causing the crowd to look and see who was willing to really up the atty.

"Shinji, what the hell are you doing? That's the red demon on stage there..." Touji said trying to slap down Shinji's hand. The determination in Shinji's eyes surprised his two best friends.

Asuka on stage was also shocked that Shinji of all people would start the 'real' bidding. The first bid was a measly 2500 Yen. Her pride would not allow her to be won at such a low price. And now she was fast approaching the highest bid point of 6000 Yen.

And then they were at 6500 as quickly as she could bat an eyelash. She was still shocked at her roommate and seemingly weak co-worker for even bidding on her.

'What does it mean?' She wondered as she could only watch the six way bidding war going on in the crowd.

"7000 Yen!" Shinji yelled.

"7200"

"7500"

"8000" Someone yelled. After that point was breached, the war's combatants began to dwindle.

Asuka looked at her choices for dates. They all looked the same from stage, but she secretly was rooting for Shinji to win. True it would be a little awkward going on a date with spineless Shinji Ikari, but it would also be a dream Asuka held close to her heart. She didn't know exactly when she started hating the Third Child less, but he had this ability to slowly chip away at her defenses.

She felt safe around him- he would never try anything with her, except the stares he often gave her, and that one time he tried to kiss her... he was gentleman, at least he was enough of one once you acknowledged he was your typical high school loser. And he obviously cared for her- putting up with her verbal and physical beatings, making her and Misato's meals, cleaning the house, heavens the boy knew how to do laundry and cook a semi-eatable meal. In any language that meant he was a 'keeper.'

Did she really want to keep Shinji? Did she really like Shinji? Was all the fighting a game from the very beginning? Those where the questions she often battled with while trying to keep a cool and collected Asuka facade on the outside.

"9000!" It was Shinji's voice that brought her out of lala land. The high price made it now a three way for her evening.

"Shinji what the hell?" Touji questioned. "That's 9000 yen you're willing to pay for her?"

"Guys, I might need to borrow some money from you." Shinji said in a frantic tone. He was approaching his limit in about 6000 Yen.

"Shinji, if you like Asuka so much then why not just take her on a date later? Save the money you have and take her to a nice place." Kensuke suggested.

"What do you see in her?" Touji asked again.

"10500!" Came the voice of the student Shinji knew he had to beat.

"15000!" He screamed causing the crowd to go deathly silent. Everyone looked over at the small boy who was willing to pay 15000 Yen for a date with the girl on stage.

Asuka nearly fell on her butt after hearing that outrageous amount of money. 'What the hell is he thinking?' She wondered as she tried to look him in the eyes. What she found there was such a mix of emotions that she couldn't help but blush. There was courage, determination, a little hint of embarrassment for having everyone's eyes on him and then... could that have been a flicker of... it was stronger than his normal amount of caring he held in his eyes, a stronger emotion… one she hadn't seen since...

'No, Asuka...you will stop this now!' Her inner self scolded.

'But I think he's different.'

'No, he's a pervert. And worse, he's a spineless pervert that can't even be a pervert correctly!'

While Asuka battled it out with her thoughts on stage, Shinji was excited. No one had bid higher. He was actually going to win something...

"We have the high bid of 15000 Yen from Mr. Shinji Ikari also from class 2-A going one... twice..."

"20000!" Came a voice from in the corner of the field. All attention went over to the upperclassman as he stood up and walked through the parting crowd towards Shinji. The eyes of the guy currently winning the auction dared Shinji to try and out bid him. Looking over at his friends, they pulled out another 4000, but that wouldn't be enough to even match the current bid.

Looking up at Asuka, Shinji smiled weakly... he couldn't compete with that much money. He tried to tell her he was sorry, he hoped she understood. He couldn't look at her as the announcer closed the bidding and declared the winner of Asuka and the date to be someone else.

"Ah, don't feel so bad Shinji. Asuka might forgive you. Plus she can wear that dress for you later, right? That way we can get better pictures..." Kensuke tried to console Shinji as he continued to take a few snap shots of Asuka on stage.

"And besides, with that money you can treat the two of us to dinner." Touji added.

"Mr. Ikari, I would like to thank you for a most enjoyable auction. I never thought you had the guts to take the lead in such a bidding war." The student who had won Asuka smiled as he shook Shinji's hand. "My name is Takeshi Takamoto. I am in class 4-C."

"It is nice to meet you." Shinji politely replied. From the very start, Shinji didn't like something about this guy. His shot black hair and piercing green eyes made him look rather scary, especially when he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. The guy was tall, and built a bit bigger than Touji. The way he acted and walked told that his parents somehow had not suffered much and had a good deal of money.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go and pick up my date. I'm sure Asuka won't miss you too much."

Shinji couldn't watch as the older boy left to go behind stage. Kensuke patted Shinji on the back in a supporting manner and then he also went back to claim his date.

"So Ikari, spill it." Touji said putting his hand on his hips. "What's the deal here?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Shinji said as he left the crowded field and returned to the shelter of the school building. "I said I didn't want to talk about!" He yelled as Touji followed him.

"Shinji!" The voice of the class rep called to them from down the hallway. "Wait up."

Shinji stopped and waited for Hikari to catch up to them. Pulling the money she had given him yesterday out of his pocket.

"Sorry I wasn't able to do it." Shinji said dejectedly. "Here's your money back."

"No, that's alright. I mean look at all the money we gained." Hikari smiled. "I'll have to treat Asuka with something nice afterwards for doing this. Thank you for trying anyway... I better get back to the show."

"Hey, class rep, I was wondering... if you were free later... maybe we could, um..."

"I'm sorry Touji, I'm busy after this. We have to work the dinner we serve for the couples. But I can... make you a lunch for Monday."

"Yeah, that would be cool." Touji tried to act cool and un-phased.

After the class rep excused herself, Shinji and Touji were left alone in the hallway.

"So the class rep put you up to bidding for the Red Demon, huh? That explains a lot. I mean, why would you want a girl like that?" Touji laughed. "I can't wait to tell her."

"No, she can't know... I mean I..."

"Ah come on, she'll love this. And it's priceless. You had everyone fooled. God your face was priceless Shinji. And when you asked us for more money... I actually thought you liked her for a moment. And all it was a favor for Hikari."

Shinji felt awkward. He didn't want his best friend to know that he would have bid on her as adamantly even without Hikari asking him to do it. His friends knowing would only cause more problems for him.

"Yeah... It was all a favor for Hikari... It didn't mean anything."

"Oh really?" Came a hurt voice from behind them. Shinji and Touji turned to find a genuinely hurt looking red head. She had a white shawl wrapped around her tight fitting Chinese dress, and in her eyes, Shinji could see tears.

"A...Asuka." Shinji stammered trying to think of something, anything to say.

"Shinji... what's going on? I come over here to tell you how much what you did meant to me... but I find this?"

"Back off Red Demon, you already heard all you should need to... oh wait. I forgot you're not that smart. Let me spell it out for you."

"Touji, wait... I ..."

"So Shinji here does the class rep a favor and bids on you. So don't take anything personal there Red... no one would want you if it weren't for your decent looks…"

"Shinji..." Asuka looked over at the boy who was fidgeting more than usual. His silence hurt. Asuka stood there stunned, the continued taunting by the stooge didn't even register anymore as she waited, and hoped for some kind of action, word... anything from Shinji.

"I... thought you wouldn't want to go on a date with some random guy... I wasn't going to make you actually go out with me... I just thought..."

"Did you really think that's what I wanted?" Asuka asked before she knew what she nearly admitted to in front of the boys. Trying to cover up she quickly moved to her defensive posture- slapping Shinji across the face.

After what seemed like eternity, Asuka panicked. When it was clear that Shinji wasn't going to say anything, she ran before her brain could comprehend the tight feeling in her chest and the threatening moisture in her eyes.

'I hate you... mein gott was I so stupid! Why the hell would he actually want to... why would I...'

Asuka couldn't comprehend her feelings at that moment. She hated getting close to others, hated letting them have control over her, giving them access to easily hurt her again.

Like it or not, Shinji had grown on her. His bidding on her and the meanings behind such as act had her excited. Her heart was beating so fast there on stage after he had fought for her. It happened every time he came to help her or did something extra special for her.

For a time she had even thought it would be nice to finally stop playing and actually act on the feelings. Of course she wanted Shinji to make the first move. Asuka Sohryu Langley would not put her neck out on a limb like that. That was the man's job...

And she had actually thought that Shinji had stepped up and became that man she had always wanted. Then this... it had all been a lie. He had been asked to do it, so it meant nothing. In reality Shinji bidding on her, fighting for her, everything... meant nothing.

This is what happened every time she let someone in close. Well, she wasn't going to let that pathetic boy ruin her life.

"Takeshi-kun, are you ready to go?" She sweetly asked as she returned to her date's side.

"Ah, my lovely German goddess." Takeshi smiled as he looked over at where Shinji and his pathetic friends. "Are you finished talking to your boyfriend over there?"

"Boyfriend? Shinji? Shinji is definitely not my boyfriend. He wouldn't know what to do with a girl, even if one came up and hit him on the head." Asuka huffed as she cuddled up to Takeshi's arm. "Can we go now?"

"Anything for you my dear." With a sly smile Takeshi led Asuka away and out of sight.

Shinji and Touji had heard and seen the whole scene. A tightness in his chest constricted Shinji's breath. He felt horrible. He had truly wanted to be the one Asuka had worn that dress for, the one who took her out tonight... the one she would...

'Oh come off it Shinji. It's Asuka. She would never cling to my arm. She would never be eager to date me... she doesn't even think I am a man...'

"Shinji, is there something you want to tell me?" His friend's voice broke him out of his internal conflict. "You like her... the red demon. Right?" Touji sighed rubbing his temples. "We figured as much, Kensuke and I."

"W...what?" Shinji stuttered tearing his gaze away from where Asuka and her date had taken off.

"I still don't know what you see in her. And I don't even want to understand why her, but... at least she looks good. Maybe you can do something about that temper of hers... if you know what I mean." Touji lightly elbowed Shinji. "So what's your plan to get her back?"

"Get her back? Plan?" Shinji asked confused.

"You aren't going to let that jerk take your woman out on a date..."

"Touji, why would I do anything? And besides, Asuka is not my woman. She wouldn't want to go out with a loser like me."

"Well you do have a point." Touji sighed as he looked over at Shinji. "Just kidding. You know, you have to prove to her that you're not that guy she thinks you are. Show her Shinji Ikari, the man, the guy Kensuke and I know who has a backbone on occasion."

"But what am I suppose to do?"

"That's easy." Touji smiled. "We follow, we observe and then we strike... well you strike, but don't worry, I'll be right behind ya. Besides, the class rep might be at the date event and I could get some food."

* * *

The two boys found their way towards the large gym where tables were set up. After the auction the couples could get to know one-another better and enjoy a nice meal prepared by the class representatives. Most would call this the end of their dates, others would go off and enjoy their Friday night. 

"Shinji look!" Touji smiled and pointed. "Kensuke is making the moves on Ayanami."

"What?" Shinji asked as he too peered over the shrubs they were hiding behind.

"Sadly, he won't get too far with her... ice." Touji replied as he scanned the room. "I don't see red anywhere... I wonder if she killed her date already and went home."

"Not Asuka. Once she's committed to something she'll follow through to the bitter end. She prides herself on..." Shinji stopped.

"On what?"

"She doesn't run away." Shinji finished thinking about his life for a moment. "Asuka would rather die than give up without a fight."

"Well, I guess you would know..." He commented looking at Shinji a little skeptical. The Asuka he knew would never even think of doing something she didn't want to do. But Shinji knew another side to the German Princess then the class did.

"Are you sure they aren't here?" Shinji asked trying to build up his confidence. He would do this... he would tell Asuka how he felt... he would not run anymore. Shinji Ikari would become a man and conquer his emotions.

"Looking for something boys?" A voice from behind startled the two spies. The two nearly lost their cover.

"Hikari!" They said almost in unison.

"I thought you two might show up. But you can't be in here. This dinner is for the couples."

"We know, but can't you give us a break, just this once? Come on class rep. Shinji here is in a real bind here. Aren't you?" Touji nudged Shinji a bit.

"Yeah, you see... I... Asuka... and I was..."

"If you want to win over a girl, stuttering like that won't work." Hikari smiled as she left the two standing there.

"So, now we need to find them." Touji smiled. "'Cause I'm hungry and I think I might be able to get some food from the class rep."

The two studied the room for some time and still didn't find a trace of red hair.

"Touji? Shinji? That is you. What are you two doing here?" Kensuke's voice came from behind them.

"Hey Kensuke. How's you're date going?" Touji smiled. "You'll never guess what we're doing..."

"Well, from the looks of it, you are trying to spy on a certain couple. But they left a while ago." Kensuke said as he pushed his glasses back on the ridge of his nose.

"Pilot Sohryu has been displaying highly unusual behavior as of late." Rei interrupted as she seemingly came out of no where.

"Ah, Ayanami... what do you mean?"

"She was really depressed looking for a while. Then it looked like her date got bored and then they left." Kensuke explained.

"Where did they go?" Shinji asked quickly feeling a little desperate.

"We don't exactly know, but some couples were talking about going over to the park. So what are you going to do when you find them?" Kensuke asked smirking a little seeing Shinji blush. "Well, if we're going to catch up with them, we better get going."

"Is my presence required?" Rei asked looking at the group about to run for the door.

"Well, I'm not sure if you want to come along... but if you want..."

"I don't understand... however I will accompany you in your search."

"What? Rei...you want to come along?" The three replied in unison.

"Call it obligation." Rei added and began to walk towards the door.

"What is it with all these women and their mood swings?" Touji grumbled as they followed the blue haired eva pilot.

* * *

"Guys, I hate to say this, but we're not finding them." Kensuke whined as the group looked around the dining district. 

"Yeah, chances are she ditched the guy by now. So go home Shinji and talk to her there." Touji advised looking at his watch.

"You guys can go, I'm going to stay out a little later. Thanks for the help." Shinji smiled waving the two boys off. "What about you Rei? You don't have to be here."

"Why are you concerned about the whereabouts of Pilot Sohryu? She is often unkind to you, is she not?"

"Well... Rei, you see... it's kind of complicated."

"You have feelings for her. You are still unsure of your emotions... she torments you, yet you are attracted to her."

"What? Rei, how... how did you know?"

"You look at her all the time with a different look in your eyes... longing."

"Well, I think I might just call it a night." Shinji said to try and change the topic. He never knew Rei was so observant. Somehow she knew him... as much as he was embarrassed, he also felt a sort of comfort level with Rei. Again the image of her and that wash rag in the class room. Her presence soothed him at times like a mother would.

"Those feelings, she shares them with you. That is the most logical explanation for her odd behavior." Rei continued not letting Shinji leave just yet. "Are you comfortable accepting the way things are? You have the power to change the way your life is going, if you believe in yourself... I'm returning home."

Shinji was left stunned at the weird advice session from the seemingly quite and reserved Rei Ayanami. Strolling into a small park, he sat on a bench and looked up to the sky. It was nearing duck now. The date auction had lasted a good majority of the day, then the couples dinner, and their search... it had been a long day.

Standing up, Shinji decided to quit while he was ahead. He could tell Asuka when she got home, if she was in a good mood.

'Maybe I'll make that strudel stuff she keeps talking about.' He thought to himself. Making the turn to head back to the train station, something red caught his eye. Looking over to the corner cafe and bar, he stopped the couple he had been looking for all evening.

Sitting at a table near the large window the couple seemed to be having a good time. Curiosity got the better of him; he could not leave now. So he stayed across the street and watched.

Sure enough Asuka seemed to smile, but they were her false expressions. She was picking at her salad while her date seemed to enjoy looking at her. Shinji felt uneasy with the way Takeshi's eyes focused on Asuka with a lustful look.

She wasn't to into the conversation, or so it seemed as she continued to slowly eat. Her attention was focused on the food instead of her date. If she was the red head would have seen something most decent people would deem the unthinkable... From out of his pants pocket, Takeshi pulled a small package. Motioning for the waiter to bring over their drinks, he cleverly slipped a small pill into Asuka's drink.

Shinji was furious. He witnessed the whole thing from the slip of the pill, it beginning to dissolve as Asuka drank from the cup and then the smug face on her date as he watched.

He had to act. No running this time, he told himself. He would rather die than let Asuka become another statistic of date rape or worse... as be was about to cross the street when blinking lights signaling a fast approaching train sounded.

Not listening to them, Shinji made a move to duck under the blockers and cross. However, an older man stopped him before he could even get under them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man yelled as he held Shinji back.

"You don't understand." Shinji struggled for awhile. He was trying to at least keep an eye on the couple as the train passed by them.

"I understand- I was a kid once too. Don't throw your life away over stupid grades and school." The man said as he finally let Shinji go. If Shinji wasn't so worried about Asuka, he would have laughed at the man. Once the lights were done and the train had passed, Shinji took off towards the cafe.

"Where?" He asked seeing that the table was now empty. Looking around him he began to panic. Thankfully Asuka could never hide in a crowd, well not if Shinji was looking for her.

The park, they were heading for the park. Shinji ran to catch up, but Takeshi seemed to know exactly where to go.

Thankfully there were lights in the park and Asuka was beginning to complain.

"I feel really funny... I thing I better get back home now..."

"Ah, come on, I have this really cool place I want to show you, then I'll take you home."

"I feel dizzy... and my leg is getting tingly. I want to go home... if you won't take me, then I'll go by myself." She spat as she struggled to get her hand out of his firm grasp.

"I don't think so..."

"Let me go you idiot. I want to go home."

"And I said not before I get what I want." Takeshi said as he threw Asuka to the ground.

"I feel sick... oh God what did you do? You bastard... I won't let you do anything to me..."

"Well, in about two minutes, you won't be able to move, so you better hit me now." He smiled as he knelt down and teased the frightened girl.

It then clicked... Asuka knew what was going to happen. Tears began to pool in her eyes as Takeshi's perverted smile widened.

"Hilfe… Bitte… nein! Please...no...Shinji!" She cried as she felt her dress being ripped. Asuka closed her eyes while she willed her limbs to move with no success... and waited.

Asuka waited for her biggest fear to come to pass... to her surprise nothing happened. Hearing aloud thud off to her side, Asuka slowly opened her eyes to see something out of her dreams.

Shinji ran to her aid as he found Asuka at the mercy of her attacker. Picking up a fallen tree branch, he quietly ran up behind Takeshi and hit him with all his might.

"Asuka... are you all right?"

Looking up at her savior, Asuka's tears came in rolling waves. She hiccupped and sobbed with a mixture of relief and pain. Shinji quickly threw the branch to the side and knelt by the hysterical German girl.

"Asuka… he didn't hurt you?"

"I never asked for this…" She sobbed as Shinji reached down and draped his coat over her torn dress front. He hid the blush after seeing her bra, however now was not the time to turn into a child. He was a man… he was going to take care of her.

"It's alright Asuka. It's not your fault." He comforted her as he took her into a warm hug.

"I didn't want this… I never asked to be a girl…unlovable… just some object… I never asked… never asked for your help…" She spoke weakly through tears. Her arms and legs still were numb and she was totally under Shinji's control at the moment. He could have left her there to her own fate for all the mean things she had done to him, he could have taken advantage of her and made her taunting him a 'pervert' justified, but instead he held her close… safe once again.

"But I'm here anyways." He said against her neck as he hugged her like she would disappear if he let go. They sat that way together for a time. "I'll always be here, if you let me Asuka… I … l- lo- love you." He screamed as he finally broke down a well.

Loosening his grip to look at Asuka a little better after the revelation of his heart, he was greeted by a now slumbering girl in his arms. With a sigh Shinji hugged her closer not knowing if it was better for her not to hear his deepest secret, or to be done with it already.

'Nothing you can do champ… just get her home. You can tell her tomorrow.' His inner voice told him.

Calling the only person he knew that would be discreet about this, Kaji came within a few minutes to pick up the couple. If Misato would have picked them up, she would have flown off the bat. Kaji simply came, expressed concern and allowed Shinji to take the lead in caring for Asuka.

"I'll go back to the park and pick up the guy. Nerv will have a nice sentence for messing with its personnel. She should be fine after she sleeps off the pill." Shinji felt better as Kaji drove off once they were in front of their apartment building.

Entering the building with a sleeping Asuka in your arms was not an easy task, but Shinji enjoyed the weight and warmth of another so close. Not surprisingly, no one was home, save for the penguin.

The family pet just looked at the young pair with a questioning glance and went back to its waddling around the apartment.

Maneuvering the shoji screens to open, Shinji took a deep breath before entering Asuka's room. He wasn't allowed in there- it was rule number two on the long list of do's and don'ts concerning Asuka… Setting her down on her futon, Shinji tried to get up and grab a towel or something to clean her up a bit, however, Asuka suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." She whimpered in a sleepy voice.

"I'm not. Don't worry, you're home. I'm going to get you a towel so you can wash up. I'll be back in a moment."

"Don't leave. Please…"

"I promise I'll be right back. I'm only going to the bathroom. You'll feel better after washing your face…"

"Promise… you'll come back?" She spoke in a very un-Asuka manner. This whole experience must have really taken it out of her, Shinji thought as he nodded and squeezed her hand in assurance.

The weak Asuka was hard to deal with… she was weak both physically and mentally. All her fire had left her eyes and a shell was left. Gone was the Asuka with the will to take on any challenge, to persevere and be the best. Now she was a shaking, scared, and needy.

'I won't let you down Asuka. I'll take care of you.' Shinji told himself as he returned with a small basin of water, a wash cloth and towel.

"I'll get you some of your clothes to change into… your pretty dress got torn… I'm sorry I didn't get there faster Asuka." Shinji said as he knelt by her side.

"Shinji…I…thank you." She said unable to finish her original sentence.

The two sat in silence as Shinji helped Asuka sit up and wash off her face. The boy was careful to not let the jacket he draped over her fall off her chest. Once she was cleaned up a bit, Shinji went and grabbed her pajamas.

"How do you feel? Can you change into these?" He asked hoping the drugs would be wearing off.

"I can't feel anything… I'm so cold right now." She said looking like she was about to begin sobbing again.

"I'll call Misato to come and help then…" He thought having a girl help her out of her clothes would be better than nothing.

"Look away for a second." She instructed as she tried to move using Shinji's body for support. "Damn this dress." Shinji knew she was having troubles and it sounded like she was becoming more frustrated by the minute. Again taking a deep breath, he turned back to her and began unzipping her dress. Helping her arms out of the sleeves Shinji stopped.

"Please, just help me out of this dress… I don't care if you see anything… I just want to be out of this…" She broke down seeing his hesitation. A part of her was happy to see him respect her, but that was over ridden by the frantic need to remove herself from the dress and the memories it now held…

Shinji was torn. However, the look in her eyes sealed the deal- he couldn't leave her like that. Carefully helping her out of the skin tight outfit, Shinji quickly pulled the shirt over her to cover the exposed creamy skin.

Shinji tried not to look, but there was no way he would not see the hidden areas that he often dreamt about… the forbidden areas of the chest and hips.

He received a chuckle from a still groggy Asuka as he gulped as he slid the dress down her hips. He had seen her barely there under garments and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"My Shinji is always too timid for his own good." She murmured as she laid there before him as he reached for her pajama bottoms. Being near to him and in minimal clothing sent a rush of heat up Asuka's spine. There was a thrill of the touch of his hand on her legs, her stomach… innocent as the touching was, she loved it. Finally feeling was coming back into her limbs, yet they still were too heavy to do much movement.

Forcing her arm to move slowly, she caught Shinji by surprise as she touched his cheek. Moving to his neck, Asuka pulled him in close so she could put her arms around the boy… no the man who had saved her once again.

"Shinji…" She whispered in a hushed whisper as she enjoyed his warmth. She was encouraged as he recovered from the shock and pulled her closer.

It was a moment neither wanted to forget. The warmth, the support, the unspoken declaration of love…

Asuka breathed him in… letting him finally break the last of her walls around her heart. She couldn't deny it any longer. Asuka Langley Sohryu was in love with Shinji Ikari. The most unlikely of couple, true… but that didn't matter.

"I love you Shinji."

The feel of her skin so close, the scent of her perfume and tickle of her silky hair so close washed over him. He felt needed, wanted and most of all loved- even if she didn't want to admit it right now… she at least cared about him.

Then there was his whispered name that slipped from her lips like nothing he had ever heard before… he could live the rest of his life alone after hearing the feeling behind the his name. And then the breath in his lungs froze. Had he heard her correctly? Did she really utter those four worlds and meant them? 'I love you Shinji.'

Before he realized what was happening her lips were on his. The movement of her soft lips shattered his moment of disbelief and soon he joined in with as much passion as she did. Gone were the brief thoughts of who had initiated the kiss, the only thing that mattered was maintaining the sweet caress.

The lack of oxygen pulled them apart far a while, both teens were gasping for air. Asuka smiled and settled back onto the futon. Shinji couldn't help but feel a boost as he saw the content smile on Asuka's face.

"That was nice." She said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"You should get some sleep… here let's get you into your shorts." Shinji offered as he made a move to help her into her pajama bottoms.

"Stay here with me?" She asked as she grabbed his hand after she was in her pjs.

"S… stay… with…. y…you?" Shinji stuttered back. "Here? In your room? In your bed? With you?"

"Please… I … I don't want to be alone tonight." She whimpered as her eyes welled once again with tears that threatened to spill over.

Shinji gently wiped away a small droplet that escaped.

"Let me get changed." He said as he kissed her forehead and stood up. Leaving the room, Shinji went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. The shock of the freezing water should have woken him up from any dream or hallucination he was having at the moment. But he was still there- Shinji Ikari, the boy who was looking back from the other side of the mirror hadn't changed.

Or maybe he had. He finally stood up and took charge of something. He had not given up tonight. Silently he thanked the above powers for not letting him give up and sit at home while that man would have …. To Asuka, his Asuka…

Asuka had been through so much, not only tonight but her whole life. If there was truly anyone that could understand what Shinji had gone through with the death of his mother and troubled family life afterwards, it was Asuka. Maybe that was why he had been instantly drawn to her.

He had finally felt the warmth as he held her and calmed her down from the experience she had just suffered.

'Why did it have to come to this… why did she have to get hurt before we could both say how we felt. Why does fear of rejection leave when something traumatic happens?' He pondered as he looked out of the bathroom and heard the sounds of crying.

'Shit' He cursed knowing that spacing out in the bathroom must have seemed like a long time to an emotionally unstable Asuka. Running to his room he threw on some pajamas and was back at Asuka's door in no time.

Now all he had to do was enter her room. For some reason this task of opening the door seemed harder than ever before. Inside that room was something that to Shinji Ikari would mean an ending for a part of his life. Not only having Misato find them in the morning together- she would kill him, but emotionally… he would change.

He could not enter that room and then return to Shinji Ikari, spineless wimp… he was needed. Needed more than he had ever known. A part of him wanted to rationalize the need as his roommate and long time crush was just emotionally hysterical and looking for any warm body to be near after that kind of experience… but his heart told him different. He was about to cross the threshold into what exactly he did not know- but he wanted to be there with her.

Opening the door, he summoned all his will power and entered. Sliding the door shut once he was inside, Shinji quietly walked near the sobbing girl.

"Asuka, it's going to be ok." He soothed her as he knelt down and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Shinji… for everything. I understand if you… don't want to be here… I'll be fine." She said trying to sound like old Asuka once again. Shinji didn't buy it for a second.

"You're not alone." He told her in a warm and loving tone.

"You mean what you said earlier?"

"What?"

"In the park…"

"Oh that, yes Asuka… I do love you. I guess I always have… and I always will." He said blushing a little. "Now you need to get some sleep. We'll sort things out tomorrow, but for now… sleep and dream beautiful dreams…" He said mustering up the courage to kiss her slowly closing eyelids. "My Valentine."

* * *

_A/N: Well there was my first attempt at an EVA fic. I was batting the idea in my head for some time and since it's the big day this week- actually tomorrow is V Day- I thought a quick post would be a nice treat._

_Just wanted to add my share of the S/A to the community of supporters._

_The ending was a little…. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but after something like that happens even the strongest of wills can be tarnished. I kind of wanted to go along the lines of Asuka being more vulnerable than she lets on in the Anime/Manga._

_I'm not exactly sure where this would fit into the series either… a nice little side fluff story I guess._

_Anyway- let me know what you think. I might actually post more Eva fics in the future__ -Shinji/Asuka pairing of course __- first I need to finish a few of my other works…_


End file.
